Phil's girlfriend
by Allegoricallyme
Summary: Dan and Phil (danisnotonfire and Amazingphil) have been best friends ever since meeting years ago. Phil has always been the quieter one but they have still always told eachother everything. But Phil has kept something big from Dan and what if Dan gets upset when he finds out? Phil has a secret girlfriend... (cute, lighthearted story. Some romance, slight humour)
1. Chapter 1

"Phil, I know you're nervous but you don't have to be. We can do this together"

I was sat on his lap facing him, so close to his face, his smoky grey eyes pouring down on top of me. He was so nervous that it would go badly. I mean don't get me wrong, I was terrified too! I mean, what if he didn't like me? This meant everything to Phil which meant it was everything to me too.

" I know, but this has to work. I don't know what I would do if you didn't like him"

Wait I didn't like him? Of course I would like him! He was Phil's best friend and Phil loved him so I would too.

"… I love you and … well… what if he gets upset?" Phil muttered anxiously.

"I love you too Phil and this is going to be ok. He will understand. I don't know him like you do but I do know he's a good person - he will understand."

This was what I was repeating over and over in my mind to reassure myself because the truth was, I was probably more nervous than Phil. I had been up all night worrying about it. I was so scared of what could happen. Me and Phil had decided just yesterday that it had to happen; that it was now or never and I knew we were right. So whatever happened it had to have been the right thing to do, right? I felt Phil's longing gaze fall on the top of my head as I looked up straight into his loving eyes. I felt an overwhelming sense of belonging that I had only ever felt beside him, and realised that whatever his friend would think of me, of us, wouldn't matter: because I loved him and he loved me.

He leaned down to my face and as his lips touched mine I reached up and put my arms round his neck to pull him closer. His lips were so soft, gentle. He moved his face around mine to rest his head on my shoulder and we pulled each other in until there was nothing between us… And this was the way he found us.


	2. Chapter 2

I strolled through the apartment door and threw my keys on the side in the hall- I had just been out to get some milk and another weird cereal Phil had requested, which according to the shop owner didn't even exist. I thought nothing of it - I mean it was Phil we were talking about. I took a second to stare at all the fan mail we had plastered all over our hall walls. Phil and I loved them and had both kept every single one of their drawings and stories since the day we each started off. I read "Dan & Phil", "Delia Smith!" and "Pikachu". I took the steps slowly (I have this problem with stairs that deems me incapable of reaching the top without tripping up. Escalators especially…). I nudged the door open with the back of my shoe expecting to find Phil sat hunched over his laptop searching for something new to laugh at. I definitely did not expect what I actually found.

I was hugging her so tight I didn't know how she was still breathing but it felt like all my worries would disappear when I hugged her. She buried her face into the curve of my shoulder as I heard the hall door creak open. Dan's head peered round the door and as he set the shopping bags down he glanced up. He did a double take. His hair was plastered to his head and dripping from the rain outside, yet it still managed to be wavy. His brown eyes widened as he took in what was happening and it looked like whole universes were exploding and creating a plethora of new ones inside of them in that single second. It physically hurt that I hadn't been able to tell him about me and her. We talked about everything and I felt like I had let him down. What if I lost him forever? What if I lost her forever?

Dan just stood staring for what seemed like a lifetime. Animals died, decayed, turned into fossils and were made into oil before anyone said anything. It was me of course; big mouthed me there to ruin everything with my clumsy words. I looked right into Dan's eyes and watched him look from Phil to me, and back to Phil again. Finally his eyes rested on me and I decided what to say:

"Hi, Dan, my name's Grace. It's really nice to meet you. Phil talks about you all the time and I can see why you are such good friends. You seem like a great guy and I would really like to get to know you…" WHY DO I JUST KEEP TALKING?! "…better seen as Phil and you know each other so well, I mean I feel like we have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe we should all go out together? Hey! That's a great idea! We should go shopping or something-Phil loves shopping- although I guess you would know that being his best friend and all. I mean I don't want to step on your toes at all… Oh gosh in fact just pretend I'm not here or anything… Oh this isn't good…" ALL I HAD TO SAY WAS FRICKIN HI. UGH. "… and oh I must've ruined your day already; Oh goodness would you just look at the time, how swiftly it has left us to become our past! And listen to me now, I've gone all posh on you….."

I got up from Phil's lap only stopping promptly to kiss Phil on the cheek and I turned towards the hall door to get out of their apartment as soon as possible. I had ruined it for Phil and I, and I would never forgive myself.

She just kept talking. I don't really know what she was saying but it sounded apologetic and a little crazy. She had extremely curly, long, dark hair pulled back at the side with a cute butterfly slide. She was looking at me with pleading eyes as I realised she had Phil's eyes – a smouldering shade of dusky grey. A combination of different emotions rushed through my mind: Hurt at the obvious hiding; confusion at what was happening; amusement at what she was (or wasn't really) saying and also joy at the realisation of the circumstance.

I began to concentrate on what she was saying:

"… and oh I must've ruined your day already; Oh goodness would you just look at the

time…"

As she finished off her weird jumble of words she got up, kissed Phil on the cheek and walked past me towards the front door. I looked back to witness the helplessness and pain in Phil's eyes as he watched her walk away. It was so upsetting and I didn't understand why she was leaving. Had I said something horrible? I know I was a little hurt but I don't think I had said anything… Or had I? Had I done the same thing I always did and said something completely stupid to ruin everything with my clumsy words before I even had chance to fully understand? I heard the door at the bottom of the stairs open and I knew I had to stop her to apologise for what I must have said and for Phil. I turned round and caught my left foot on something and screamed as I began to fall. I saw her swivel round at the noise and watch me fall down the stairs as she tried to catch me. She stepped forward at just the wrong time as I threw my hands out in desperation to grab anything I could to evade my imminent death after tumbling 6 short steps. I caught her breast and then ripped her sweater as I pulled her down with me. She squealed and fell in a heap on my chest, her head on my shoulder. Her hair was all over my face and in my mouth - I was choking on it:

"hetysbna-hair-ingetyrh-my face-nfhe-please-itg-" I mumbled.

She raised her head, her face so close to mine and she laughed. And I laughed too. We were in shock and it just felt like there was nothing else to do but laugh.


End file.
